The Change This Summer
by court2008
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo go to the Bahama's while Miranda goes to Hawaii and Matt is with Lanny in Aspen, Colorado. Will things begin to heat up between Gordo and Lizzie now that theyre alone?(L/G)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot.

* Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are 17 and Matt is 14*

(AN: This is my first fan fiction ever so please bear with me.)

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were in fifth period, which was lunch. They went and got their food, if that's what you want to call it, then sat at table #6, where they usually sit. 

After they sat down and were situated they started talking about what each others plans were for summer vacation, even though they already knew what they were all doing, they just liked to talk about it.

Miranda was going to Hawaii for 2 weeks with her parents and her cousin. The Gordon's and the McGuire's were going to the Bahamas together. 

The Gordon's and the McGuire's go somewhere with each other every year. It had been a tradition every since Gordo and Lizzie were born. 

This year isn't really any different other than they were going to be gone longer and they were going somewhere exotic. Oh, and Matt wasn't going to be there either since he was going with Lanny to Aspen, Colorado. Lizzie and Gordo always have a lot of fun together and they always enjoy it being just the two of them most of the time even though Matt was there, he usually left them alone. Even though it makes them feel awkwardly guilty, they enjoy it when Miranda isn't there, but that isn't very often because they don't want to make her a 3rd wheel and feel guilty enough as it is.

*conversation at lunch*

"Yes! Only one more day until summer vacation!," exclaimed Lizzie.

"Oh really!? I had no idea!," replied Gordo sarcastically. 

"Shut up Gordo!," Lizzie jokingly commanded.

"I can't wait until we leave for Florida after school tomorrow! Are you packed yet 

Gordo?," Lizzie asked.

"I'm pretty close. What about you?" asked Gordo.

"Not even close! I never have time.," replied Lizzie.

"Sure ya didn't.," Gordo said.

"Knock it off Gordo.," said Miranda.

They both hadn't realized that they were totally leaving Miranda out of the conversation.

"Ok. Why don't you two come over after school and help me finish packing so we can spend some time with each other before we leave tomorrow even though me and Gordo will be together all summer we still need and want to spend more time with you. So, do you think you guys can come over so we can spend some time together.," Lizzie suggested.

"Sure, sounds great.," replied Miranda.

"I'm in.," said Gordo.

"Great.," Lizzie responded.

*later at Lizzie's house*

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were all currently in Lizzie's room helping her decide what outfits she should pack. Gordo wasn't really helping much, but it didn't really matter because they were just savoring each others company because they knew that Gordo and Lizzie would have to say good-bye to Miranda the next day. 

They were going to be away from her for close to two months and they had never been gone away from each other that long. Well at least Gordo's mom and dad had a laptop that they can use and Lizzie's parents usually buy her a 200 minute calling card before they leave and Miranda's parents usually bought her one too so they could talk on the phone or talk on instant messenger. 

Usually when the McGuire's and the Gordon's go on vacation together they are only gone for about one month, but this year they were going somewhere special so they would be staying 3-3 ½ weeks longer. 

"Gordo!," Lizzie whined, "help me out! Should I take the red bikini, the blue one with the white Hawaiian flowers on it, or should I take my plain pink one?" 

"Lizzie, you know I'm not good at that stuff.," Gordo replied.

"Please, Gordo? I really need to know what you think because I…uh… because… I… you're a guy and I need your opinion.," Lizzie said hoping he hadn't caught that. 

'I really don't care what **_Gordo_** thinks of me right? He's my best friend, I shouldn't care. Ugh! What am I talking about!?' 

"Ok, but just this once. I think that you would look good in anything so I think you should take them all.," Gordo replied . 

He didn't really mean to say it like that. Now he was scared that she was going to figure him out. He looked at her to see if she had caught that.

"Thanks, Gordo. You're so sweet!" 

She had apparently not caught that, but after she replied she ran up to him and gave him big hug and then kissed him on the cheek. Uh Oh. 

'I'm in trouble now. I have to cover it up, but first of all why did I do it? Oh yeah, because he said a nice thing and I was just repaying him. Yeah, good story, just keep telling yourself that, McGuire.'

Gordo got that goofy grin on his face and Miranda had been aware of it all. Something was going on between them and it was definitely starting to heat up. Gordo looked at Miranda. 

'Uh Oh. I've been caught. She was just standing there with one eyebrow up and had a very evil smile on her face if I must say. She was definitely up to something. I have to make her believe that she's wrong. He needed to talk to her believe that that was just something that friends do.'

"Miranda, um…can I talk to you privately for a few minutes in the kitchen please.," Gordo asked.

"Of course.," replied Miranda.

'Now she had that knowing look in her eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought. Convincing Miranda otherwise after she already had her own opinion was very, very, hard. Oh well, its worth a try. She can't know!'

  



	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot.

(AN: I am so sorry that the last chapter was boring, but trust me, it gets a lot more exciting!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I have nothing to do with the show, I only wish I did.

*downstairs in the kitchen*

"You don't think that I like Lizzie, do you?"

"No, I don't think you do."

"Good, you scared me for a second."

"I don't think you do because I already know you do."

"WHAT!? MIRANDA! She's my best friend!"

"So what? This is going to be so cool!"

"Why?"

"Oh come on! Everyone has always known about the special relationship that you and Lizzie have always had."

"What are you talking about?"

Lizzie was about to go through the door into the kitchen because she needs another opinion from Gordo, but it sounded like they were talking about something serious so she just decided to go back upstairs and wait for them until she heard her name being mentioned. She decided to listen in, but just for a second.

"Oh, Gordo, don't play dumb with me! You've liked Lizzie ever since you met her and you know it and plus, you guys look so great together!"

"We do?"

"Yup. And see you practically just admitted you like Lizzie."

"Ok. Fine. I do, but you can't tell her cause then she would have me forever."

"Whatever Gordo! Did you see the way she looked at you after you said that you thought she'd look good 

in anything? And she kissed you on the cheek!"

"So what? That doesn't mean anything. You can't prove it."

"Gordo! She looked like she was about to melt!"

"Yeah right!"

"Gordo, do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then believe me when I say that I think your feelings are mutual and if I'm wrong then all you have to do is just tell her how you feel and do extra special stuff for her, I know that she'll be falling head over heels by the end of vacation."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Lizzie continued listening, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

'Gordo really did like her! What was Miranda talking about? I did not look like I was going to melt, although he was kind of cute with his unruly hair and his blue eyes. Those eyes were so unbelievable. Ugh! What am I saying? This is my best friend forever, GORDO! I must be caught up in the moment. Yeah, that was it. I couldn't possibly like him as more than a best friend, could I?'

She decided to tune back in:

"I think that you should just kiss her or at least ask her out."

"What if she gets mad or even worse, what if your wrong and she doesn't like me and I lose her as a friend?"

"Then just tell her what you told me a second ago about why you like her and how beautiful you think she is."

'Crap,' Lizzie thought. 'I missed what he said earlier. Wait a sec. He thinks I'm beautiful!? Oh my gosh! That is so sweet. No one has ever told me that besides my parents.' 

She wanted to scream and jump up and down. She felt so good about herself now. She realized that after wasting all that time drooling over Ethan, Aaron, Frankie, and Ronnie, the one that knew her inside out, that one that really cared for her, had been right under her nose the entire time. She decided just to wait and see what the vacation would bring. She couldn't wait to go. 

'I have a feeling that this summer is going to change a lot of stuff between the 3 amigos. Hopefully its all for the better.


	3. The Fall

****

CHAP 3.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

(A/N: This is where it starts to get really exciting. Chap. 4...VERY exciting! So stay tuned! And don't forget to review. It would make me very happy.) I need 4 more reviews until I update again. I will be getting out of school Friday, so I will have a lot more time to update. THANKS!)

Lizzie just went back upstairs and waited for them to come back. When they did come back they all just pretended like nothing happened and finished helping Lizzie pack for the next morning. Pretty soon it was 11 p.m. and Gordo and Miranda had to leave so they could get their rest. They all hugged and Miranda promised Lizzie that she would come by in the morning before Lizzie had to leave so that they could have their final good-bye.

~*Morning*~

The Gordon's had already arrived at the McGuire's and Matt was already on his way to Colorado with Lanny. They were all loading their luggage into the Ford Excursion except for Lizzie who was still getting ready. After Gordo was all done loading his stuff, he decided to go check to see if Lizzie was ready yet.

GORDO'S POV

I knocked on Lizzie's door just in case she wasn't decent or something. She answered the door and I walk in to see 3 big luggage bags surrounding her.

"Geeze, Lizzie, we're gonna be able to wash clothes ya know. You Don't need all that. I didn't realize you packed all of that yesterday.," I informed her.

"Gordo, people notice if you wear the same outfits over again, you know.," she replied.

"So what? Its not like we're ever going to see any of those people there again anyway.," I told her.

"You never know, Gordo.," She said.

"Whatever. Do you need help with your bags?," I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You better hope that the airlines let you have all of those bags on the plane."

"I know"

Then I tried to take one of the bags and it was so heavy that I fell over, right on top of Lizzie.

NOBODY'S POV

"AHHH!!!," they both screamed in unison, as they fell to the floor, Gordo on top of Lizzie.

After several moments of changing emotions toward one another, Lizzie finally managed to say something.

"Gordo, um…we better get going before our parents think something is going on."

"Oh…uh…yeah. Let's go."

With that I got up and took all of Lizzie's luggage downstairs with a lot more caution than they had in Lizzie's room.

Then Miranda came and helped them load her luggage and then after that they hugged each other to say their final good-bye. 

'Girls are such crybabies. I am so glad I'm a guy. I couldn't stand putting up with all of that.,' Gordo thought and then softly laughed.

Anyway, there were a lot of tears involved in their good-bye. Even Gordo got a little teary eyed when it was his turn to hug and say good-bye to Miranda.

'So much for being a guy!.,' Gordo thought to himself.

He tried not to show it though because he knew that they would make fun of him and he'd never hear the end of it. It was just that they hadn't been away from each other this long before ever since they met.

After all of the good-byes were through, they all piled up into the van and were on the way to the airport. Their flight had gotten slightly delayed because of some storms that were in the path of the flight. The pilot just wanted to make sure they were going to be ok. Mr. & Mrs. McGuire, and Mr.& Mrs. Gordon all went to get some magazines and such for the long, 13 hour flight there. Since the airport was so big, they had a lot of different stores (A/N: kind of like the Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, if you ever been there.) which is what Lizzie talked Gordo into doing, going into all of the stores.

Both groups of people had a two-way radio so they called each other and decided to meet each other at the McDonalds in seven minutes. Since they had seven minutes and they had already gone into all of the stores that they were interested in, they decided to go get some ice cream at the TCBY.

LIZZIE'S POV

We walked to the TCBY and ordered what we wanted. Gordo got a Butter Pecan and I just got a plain Vanilla cone. We were eating our ice cream really slowly until I looked down at my watch and realized we only had three minutes left. We had to hurry and finish our ice cream and get to the McDonald's!

"Gordo! We only have three minutes left!," I told Gordo.

"What!?," he replied.

"We have to get going. Hurry up and finish your ice cream.," I said.

So after that we practically chowed down on the ice cream so that we would get there on time. When we were done we looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably after seeing each others faces with ice cream splattered all over them. 

After the laughter died down and they were both back to their regular selves, we looked at each other and held the gaze for quite awhile, not awkwardly, but more knowingly, and lovingly. I reached over to wipe some of the ice cream off the sides of his lips. I don't know who started leaning first but we got closer and closer……

(A/N: haha cliffy! Yeah, anyway.. I only have like what, 4 reviews? COME ON people! Is it really that bad? Well, if it is then you can at least review and give me some advice on how to make it better. Besides, this is my first story, so im willing to take anything.)


	4. Questions

****

CHAP. 4- Questions

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

(A/N: Here it is! This is where it starts to get exciting. Well, at least I think so.)

Finally our lips met and I felt the fireworks, the explosions, the heat, the bang, and everything that I thought only happened in movies. I felt like I should tell him how I feel now, so that it won't cause any confusion later. 

Yes, I do like Gordo, and I'm falling totally head over heels. I know what your thinking… You are totally weird if you're falling for your best friend, that's just wrong! Well, guess what, if its wrong then I must be doing a crime because I am head over heels and I can't do anything to stop myself. 

The fireworks were still going off and I knew that if he didn't feel them then he must be crazy because they were so intense, I don't know how anyone could miss it. I was definitely floating on cloud nine by this time. I thought that this would never happen, but it did and might I add: FINALLY! 

When we broke apart we both were at a loss for words. 

"Wow.," I finally blurted out.

"Did you feel that?," Gordo asked me.

"I thought those kind of feelings were only in movies and in dreams.," I replied nervously laughing.

"I sure hope this isn't a dream.," Gordo said.

"Me too.," I replied.

We both just smiled at each other and then I remembered everything I had heard him say when Gordo and Miranda were in the kitchen yesterday. Neither of them brought it up. I kissed him again, but this time, it was short and sweet. 

"Lizzie, I…," Gordo started, but was cut off by me because I wanted to say my part first.

"Gordo, I heard you and Miranda talking in the kitchen yesterday and I feel the same way about you. I'm so sorry that I never realized it before, Gordo. All this time I've been drooling over Ethan and Ronnie and all the other guys, while the one for me, the perfect one, was right there all this time and it took me until yesterday to really figure that out. I guess that maybe I knew it before that, but I mostly just denied it.," I explained

"Lizzie, I really like you and it's my fault you were drooling over then. I never told you my feelings anyway, so you couldn't of known otherwise.," Gordo said.

"It's ok, but Gordo, what do we do now?," I asked.

"First of all, we need to get to the McDonalds.," Gordo replied.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Let's go!," I exclaimed.

NOBODY'S POV

Then they started running towards the McDonalds, but only to find that their parents weren't even there yet. They were very relieved. They let out a sigh and Gordo suggested for them to take a seat.

"Ok…um…I have a question.," Gordo told Lizzie.

"Ok. Shoot.," Lizzie replied.

"Ok uh…um… Lizzie, will you um… will you… Lizzie, will you be my girlfriend?," he asked her.

"Oh my gosh, Gordo! Of course!

That earned him another peck on the lips as they were still walking on their way to McDonald's.

LIZZIE'S POV

I could tell that he was really happy because he had the biggest smile on his face. I'm pretty sure that I had a really big smile plastered on my face as well because this was like the best day of my life. Well, not really, but its really close. We had decided not to tell our parents yet because then they definitely would not let us be spending the night in the same room for 3 ½ weeks. Yeah, that could be a bad thing too, that we are spending the night in the same room because um…I have major self control issues.

'You can do this, come on McGuire, just don't let yourself get carried away here.,' I thought to myself., 'Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.'

When we finally reached McDonald's, my parents were waiting there, with my mom and Mrs. Gordon looking quite worried, while my dad and Mr. Gordon, were looking just really nonchalant. 

"Lizzie! Gordo! Where were you!?," my mom asked.

"We were uh… I…we… we were… we stopped to get some ice cream and the line was really long, but it looked so good. We didn't think you would get worried. You could of just called us on the two-way.," I said.

"Well, we thought that you would call us on the two-way if you guys were just going to get some ice cream, so we were waiting for you to call to tell us where you were.," Mrs. Gordon said.

"Well, lets quit talking and get to our gate! I hope we're not late!," my mom said.

"Ok! Let's go people!," I replied.

After that we practically raced through the airport to get to our boarding section. We had just made it because right when we got there they called for our flight. We showed the lady our passports and went aboard the humongous 747 that we were taking all the way to the Bahamas.

'This is going to be a pretty long flight, no, it was going to be a very long flight, 13 hours! I'm pretty sure that it won't be a very boring flight considering I now have a boyfriend that I will be sitting next to. Omg! I'm so happy! I can't believe this is happening. I mean, usually we just sleep, talk, and listen to music, but there will be some kisses in between those activities. And now we won't have Matt to bug us and sneak around to try to find out what we're doing all the time. Could it seriously get any better than this!?,' I thought to myself.

Gordo and I were at the front of the plane while our parents were farther back a little, near the middle. So, we were kind of sitting alone. After we got situated, we took out our CD players. I had in my All-American Rejects CD in, and Gordo had his Good Charlotte CD in. Yes, he was starting to branch out and get interested in more music that just Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin. He was actually listening to pop, punk, rap, R&B, and rock. I was really proud of him. 

'It took long enough, though.,' I thought to myself and laughed.

I guess he heard me laugh because he looked over at me and asked me, 

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how long it took you to get interested in other music than boring classical music."

"Haha. Very funny.," he replied and smiled.

I smiled too. I guess it is true that smiles are contagious. 

GORDO'S POV

'She's so damn beautiful.,' I thought., 'Her smile is amazing and it just lights up her face like an angel.

"You look like an angel.," I told her.

She blushed at my comment. 

"Awww… Gordo, you're so sweet and you're mine. All mine. I can't believe it. I'm so happy.," She replied, still smiling.

I made sure no one was looking and made sure it was clear and then I leaned over and kissed her. At first it was gentle and sweet and then it got more aggressive.

'I love this. I could do this all day, kissing my best friend, my girlfriend, and my angel. She's mine, all mine. I love how that sounds.'

The fireworks were still there, and it didn't feel like they were going to wear out anytime soon. It felt so right. It was like we were made for each other. I'm starting to believe that more and more now.

LIZZIE'S POV

'Wow. The fireworks were still there. G-d. He is so amazing. He's been there for me through it all. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that true love was right under my nose. I guess my love life is kind of like the song, "Open Your Eyes to Love" by LMNT.'

NOBODY'S POV(A/N: sorry for the quick change in point of views but I couldn't think of anything else for Lizzie.)

They finally broke apart and just smiled at each other for awhile. Then they put their headphones back on.


	5. The Rules

****

CHAP. 5- The Rules

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

A/N: Is it getting exciting enough for you? If not, then let me know. I haven't written the whole story yet, so I'll still accept new idea's as long as it ties into the story I have right now somehow. 

I'd love to hear your point of view so hey, read and review. Lol. Ok, that was cheesy. Oh well, it gets the point across. Now on with the story:

After awhile they got bored with listening to their CD Players so they decided just to talk. By this time, only 5 hours had gone by. After an hour or two of talking, the stewardess started passing out the headphone for the movie on the plane. Gordo and Lizzie decided that there was nothing better to do so they watched the movie. The movie was "A Walk to Remember" and during the movie the two lovebirds held hands and soon fell asleep. They slept for about 5 hours and woke up with only 3 hours of the flight left. They talked more and more about what they wanted to do while they were in the Bahamas. They decided they were going to have adventure, a lot of it, just the two of them. 

Before they knew it, the co-pilot came over the Public Announcement System that they had in the plane and announced that they would be landing in about 15 minutes and could have some turbulence during the landing so make sure that they had their seatbelts on.

After they landed, the pilot didn't let them off for about 10 minutes because they had to get some things sorted out and put in place before they could get off the plane. When they finally did get off, they immediately went the luggage claim to retrieve their bags. Surprisingly enough, they had let Lizzie take all of her stuff. When they had gotten all of their luggage they decided to go to the rent-a-car center inside the airport to register to rent a car. 

Lizzie and Gordo got to share one, since they both could drive and they could split the cost and get a nice car. They ended up picking out a silver Cadillac Escalade. It wasn't quite that expensive to them since they both had pretty good jobs back home and they were splitting it.

Mr. & Mrs. McGuire got a burgundy Toyota Avalon XLS due to Jo's love for Toyota's. She just loves the way that they ride. (A/N: Not like that you sickos! I know what you're thinking! Get your mind out of the gutter. Haha.)

Mr. & Mrs. Gordon got a red Jaguar because obviously their rich since they are both well known psychiatrists throughout Hillridge and other local cities so they decided to, just this once, have some fun and show it off. 

After they got the cars, they all loaded the luggage into each couples trunks and headed off to the hotel. Once they got there, they unloaded the luggage onto a cart and gave the keys to a valet parking driver and went inside to get the keys to their rooms. 

Lizzie and Gordo were on the 5th floor while the rest of them were on the 10th. The parents had requested that they all be on the same floor so they could check up on each other easily during the night. Now, the people they really wanted and needed to check up on, were 5 floors below them. This made them a little nervous.

"Now, kids, we're trusting you. No drugs, sex, or alcohol.," Mrs. McGuire warned them.

"Mom, we're only best friends. Kissing each other or doing anything beyond that for that matter would be like kissing my brother.," Lizzie lied.

"Yeah, Mrs. McGuire, I've known her forever, it would be two weird.," Gordo added lying.

"Ok then, but Gordo, don't make me give you THE TALK.," Jo warned.

"Uh! That's not fair, what about Lizzie? She would be just as guilty.," Gordo argued.

"Ok….then, I guess I should rephrase that. Don't make me give you both THE TALK.," She replied.

"Gordo! You are in so much trouble. Thanks for standing up for me!," Lizzie exclaimed laughing.

"Uh. Oh. Mommy!," Gordo said pretending to be scared.

"We're trusting you now with our daughter. We know that sooner or later, probably sooner, you two will start dating and probably end up getting married and having children of your own. But, please hold off from that as long as you can. We've known you forever, so we're trusting you.

"Uh…Ok…Thanks, I think.," Gordo replied.

"Yes, and Lizzie, don't do something you know you're going to regret later. We've gone through this before, but I'm telling you again. Just at least use something if you're going to, you know. Just please be careful.," Jo told her daughter.

"Yeah, mom, I will be careful and I won't do anything I will regret. I promise. Don't worry, ok? I swear, I'll be fine.," Lizzie promised her mom.

"Ok. Ok. It's just that I've never left you alone in the same room with a teenage boy alone for this long before, especially one that you trust and care about.," Jo said.

'You have no idea how much though, do you?,' she thought to herself.

"Ok. Whatever, mom.," Lizzie said.

"I'm just telling you honey.," Mrs. McGuire told her. 

  
"I know, mom. Can we go now?," Lizzie asked.

"Fine. Fine.," she said.

Gordo got the cart and was pushing Lizzie on it along with all of the luggage.

"Be careful you two!," Mrs. Gordon told them.

"Mom, we'll be fine!," replied Gordo.

"We're just telling you, honey.," Mrs. McGuire said.

"We know.," Lizzie and Gordo replied in unison.

After they had finished the long, and boring conversation with their parents they decided to go unpack and take a nap considering how they were so jet lagged. Lizzie and Gordo each had their own dresser with 3 drawers in it. It was a quite spacious room with a 27" TV and video games, but you have to order them. They also had a desk, but they probably wouldn't use it.

They were glad they didn't have to share dressers because they had their own um…private stuff that they didn't want the other one to really see. When they finished unpacking they were so exhausted that they practically fell right onto their beds. They fell almost instantly asleep.

When they finally woke up from their much appreciated nearly 2 hour nap, it was already 7 pm, but they wanted to take a walk on the beach. They wanted to be alone so they didn't invite their parents and they wanted to avoid another dreadful "be careful" speech. When they got to the doors they realized it was pouring rain out and they could see the palm trees swaying fiercely back and forth. 

"Gordo, what are we going to do now? I don't want to stay in the hotel room all night long!," Lizzie exclaimed. 

"We can go get something to eat, I guess. I'm starving.," Gordo suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but I am not going out in that weather.," Lizzie told him.

"Fine. I'll go get the car and I'll pick you up.," Gordo told her.

"Ok.," Lizzie replied. 

And with that Gordo was off to get the car.

When Gordo pulled up in the Escalade, she quickly ran outside and got into the truck (A/N: or is it an SUV. Bear with me!) and they found a nice restraunt to eat at. It was quite fancy and Gordo insisted on paying for it. Lizzie didn't really know how he could afford it since he didn't have a job, but she knew she couldn't turn down a free meal. She had Monterey Chicken and Gordo had a Porterhouse steak. Once they got done they were stuffed so they decided to go right back to the hotel.

When they got outside it was still raining and the wind was even stronger. They could see small branches spread across the road. This scared Lizzie because she had never been in a strong wind storm before. They don't get that much wind back in Hillridge. It was really cold out too and Lizzie had just warn a no sleeve summer skirt so she was really cold. Gordo noticed her shivering and gave her his jacket.

"Here you go Lizzie. Why didn't you bring a sweater or something?," Gordo asked her.

"I didn't pack one. I didn't think that it got this cold here.," She explained.

"Honey, it gets this cold everywhere at some point. Especially in these wind storms. Now lets get going before we get blown over.," He told her.

With that they ran to the car since they didn't want to get that wet and they didn't bring an umbrella because they didn't know it was going to be this bad outside.

When they got to the hotel they went to their parents room to see what they were doing. They saw that the note they had left them was still attached to the door. 

"I guess they haven't been out yet or if they have, they didn't see it on their way out.," Gordo said.

"Yeah. Knock on the door and see if their here.," Lizzie suggested.

He knocked on the door. They waited for about half a minute and then decided that they must not be there so they left and went back to their own room. They took down the note that read:

Moms and Dads,

We went out to get some dinner and to take a walk along the beach.

Be back around 10 pm. 

Love,

Your Kids

Well, it was only 9 so they had some time to spare before they should probably start worrying about their parents. They went downstairs to some of the stores. They only had about half an hour before most of them closed. After Lizzie had a couple or three bags in her hands, they decided to stop in the 24 hour café to get something to drink. All of that shopping made them thirsty. By this time it was already 9:45, and so they decided after they finished their drinks that they should probably go back to the room and play a card game or something. 

They finished their drinks and headed back upstairs. They decided to call their parents room to see if they were back yet.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Still no answer? Where could they be?," Lizzie wondered aloud.

"I don't know. There's a bar downstairs. Maybe they went to have some fun.," Gordo suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we can give them until 11 or so. Then, if they aren't back we'll start looking for them.," Lizzie said.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. So what do you want to do?," Gordo asked her.

"Oh. Shoot! I just remembered that my parents have the deck of cards in their room. So scratch that idea. How about we order a pay-per-view movie?," Lizzie suggested.

"Sure, but only if were splitting the cost. Those things are expensive in hotels.," Gordo said.

(A/N: I don't know if they are any more expensive in hotels, but I'm writing this story so in right now, they are like 10 bucks in hotels, k?)

"Fine. Fine.," Lizzie agreed.

While Gordo was flipping through the movies Lizzie asked him a question.

"Gordo, can we do something tomorrow?"

"Well, we are already planning on going to the Gulf with our parents tomorrow for the day."

"No, I want to do something alone. I'll go crazy if I can't kiss you or hold you all day."

"Oh, well then, when you put it that way, I'm sure we can do something somehow."

"Oh! I know! When our parents are laying in the sun, we'll just tell them that we're going for a walk and then we'll go down the beach like half a mile and just set up our stuff there."

"Sounds like a plan. All systems go."

"Yeah, all systems go."

They burst out laughing remembering the other time that they had said that to each other. After the murder mystery party when Gordo was trying to ask her out. 

After the laughter died down they just contently looked at each other. Then Gordo started to lean in and their lips finally met. It felt just like the first time, with the heat radiating from their lips and their hearts. 


	6. I'll Be Ready Soon

Chap. 6 - Notes 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot, so don't sue!

They talked for around 15 minutes just about random stuff, and of course, their relationship. 

"Gordo, lets do something tomorrow.," Lizzie suggested.

"Well, we were already planning on going to the Gulf with our parents tomorrow for the day.," Gordo replied.

"No, I want to do something alone. I'll go crazy if I can't kiss at all tomorrow.," she told him.

"Oh, well then, when you put it that way, I'm sure we can get away somehow.," Gordo said.

"Oh! I know! When our parents are lying in the sun, we'll just tell them we're going for a walk and we'll go down the beach about half a mile and set up our stuff there.," Lizzie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan.," Gordo replied.

After that they just smiled and laughed. Then the laughter died down and they were just contently looking at each other. Then Gordo started to lean in and finally their lips met and it felt like the first. They were both surprised when they felt the fireworks go off in their heads and the electricity shoot through their bodies like bullets.

After more talking and kissing they decided to get back up to their room. First, they decided to go up to their parents room to tell them they were back. They got into the elevator and pressed 15 for the 15th level. When they got there, they found no parents, just a note:

**_Dear kids,_**

We went downstairs for a but, just to do some window shopping, since all of the stores are probably closed now. We got bored waiting for you two so we decided to do something. See you around 11. We'll give you a call when we get back.

Love,

Your parents

"Well, ok then. Looked like they went out to have some fun without us. Is that even possible?," Gordo asked sarcastically.

They both laughed.

"I don't think so.," Lizzie replied still laughing.

They got back on the elevator to go back down to their room. Once they got there they plopped down on Gordo's bed and decided to order a movie on pay-per-view. They decided to watch "Maid in Manhattan". They both loved that movie and it was the only movie the two could agree on. He wanted to watch action movies and Lizzie wanted to watch a funny, romantic movie, but there wasn't anything with both characteristics in them so Lizzie just used her sad puppy dog eyes and of course, Gordo gave in. He just can't resist.

After they ordered the movie, Gordo sat up on the bed and Lizzie sat in between his legs and then he wrapped his arms around her. 

****

Lizzie's POV

Oh…Gordo…he's so amazing. It feels so good to be in his arms. Yup, I could definitely be in his arms all day long. Uh. Oh. Oh my gosh, what are we going to tell Miranda? What is she going to say? Oh wait…all of this was practically her idea anyway…

"Um…Gordo?," I asked.

"Huh? Oh…what?," he asked, try to focus on the movie and Lizzie at the same time.

"What are we going to tell Miranda or aren't we going to tell her yet?," I asked kind of worried.

"Uh Oh.," Gordo replied.

"Wait a minute.," he said, "This was all her idea anyway, but wouldn't it be fun to mess with her head a little bit. Lets let her figure it out."

"Oooo. That'll be fun. But won't she get mad?," I asked.

"No, I don't think so, but if she looks a little fed up then we can tell her, but if not then we don't tell her. Promise?," Gordo asked.

"Ok. Promise.," I replied.

After awhile of just focusing on the movie, I turned to Gordo.

"Gordo?," I asked, not really sure of what I was going to even say.

"What?," he asked.

Aww… he looked so cute like that. I turned my head around so that I was totally facing him and leaned in. We kissed for a couple of minutes and our tongues were moving around fiercely inside each others mouth. It was getting pretty aggressive and we were letting our love just take its course, but I knew that if we let it do that for too long, we could do something we're not ready for yet and I didn't want to do something that I was going to regret later, even though I probably wouldn't of regretted it, but its better safe than sorry so I pulled away.

****

NOBODY'S POV

"Sorry Gordo, but it was getting really hard for me not to lose control and I don't think I'm ready to go any further yet."

"It's ok, Lizzie. I totally understand. I wouldn't of had any protection anyway so we wouldn't of been safe. Lizzie, I'll wait forever for you if I have to. Understand?," Gordo sincerely told her. 

"Awww…Gordo! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.," she said to him smiling from ear-to-ear with a tear in her eye.

Then she got serious again thinking about something.

"Gordo?"

"Lizzie, this is what got all of this started in the first place."

"No. Seriously, Gordo. Listen to me."

It was then he realized the seriousness in her voice.

"What is it, Lizzie?" 

"I love you Gordo. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You may not realize it , but yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I never thought I'd tell you this in person, but anyway, I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't ever want to go back to being just friends because I just know that this is how its supposed to be.," Lizzie ranted.

By this time Lizzie was crying because of how he was going to react and because she was just getting so overwhelmed.

"Lizzie, I love you. Yesterday was definitely the best day of my life. You have no idea how long I've waited for that. I wouldn't trade this for anything. I couldn't live without you, Lizzie and I wouldn't have our relationship any other way. As for how its supposed to be, I know this is how it is supposed to be. Lizzie, we're meant for each other and I don't ever want to leave you and I don't ever want you to leave me.," Gordo explained "Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry, it hurts me."

Now, Lizzie was bawling her eyes out and tears were just streaming down her cheeks. It pained him to see her cry. He turned his head and kissed all of her salty tears away. 

"Why are you crying?," Gordo asked.

"I-I'm not s-s-sure. It c-could be o-out of f-fear or happiness.," Lizzie said trying to stop crying.

"Fear?," he asked confused.

"Fear that what we have is only temporary. Fear that when our parents find out about us, they won't allow us to see each other anymore.," she explained.

"Lizzie, we're meant for each other. What we have isn't temporary, what we have is forever and your parents won't keep us apart. They love us, and they will understand our love for each other. If, for some reason, they do keep us apart then we'll find a way to be together anyway. They can't make our love for each other just fade away. I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you, Gordo."

"So, should we call our parents now?," Gordo asked.

"Yeah, they better be in their rooms or they're grounded for a week!," Lizzie joked.

They laughed and Gordo dialed the number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?," Mr. McGuire answered.

"Hey, Mr. McGuire.," Gordo responded.

"Hello there Gordo. What have two been up to?," Sam asked.

"Just watching a pay-per-view movie, which by the way, we are paying for.," Gordo responded.

"That's nice. So you two have been doing okay? You haven't done anything have you?," he asked.

"We're fine, Mr. McGuire. We have not done anything. Just sitting here and talking and watching "Maid in Manhattan".," Gordo reassured him. "Well, we have been suspicious about you four, also. I actually called to see where in the world you all have been for like 2 hours."

"Oh…uh…we went out to dinner and stuff.," he told Gordo.

"And stuff?," Gordo asked curiously.

"Yeah, we went some other places too."

"Like where?"

"Just a karaoke bar that was downtown. We had no drinks, by the way."

"Oh, really?"

"Honestly!"

"Ok. Well, I think Lizzie and I are about to hit the sack now."

"Ok. But not together though right?"

"Well, not unless Lizzie wants to."

"What!?!?!?!?"

"I'm just kidding, Mr. McGuire, chill out."

"You better be kidding, Gordo or I swear I'll come and rip your head off.!"

"Geez! I was. I swear!"

"Ok. Well then, we'll call you tomorrow then, ok?"

"Ok."

Click.

Click.

"What was that about?," Lizzie asked.

"Well, I told your dad that we were about to hit the sack and he said, " Well, ok, but not together though right?" and I was like, "Well, not unless Lizzie wants to." Then he started freaking out and telling me that if we did then he'd come over here and rip my head off and he was serious too.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Gordo. He's way too overprotective and if I want to sleep with you, I can. He can't stop us since we're in another room. Listen Gordo, I'm not saying that I'm ready right now, but I could be soon. I really love you with all my heart, Gordo.," Lizzie said.

"I love you too, Lizzie, but remember what I said. I'll wait forever for you if I have to.," Gordo told her.

After that, they went and got ready for bed. Gordo took a shower and Lizzie was just going to take one in the morning because she was really tired. Gordo got in bed and they were just watching some TV show. Lizzie was about to get in her bed when she got an idea.

"Gordo?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I could maybe sleep with you tonight?"

"Lizzie…"

"No, I'm not ready to do anything, but I feel really safe in your arms."

"Ok, but we have to make sure that we wake up before our parents come in. Remember they have a key."

"Yay! Thank you, Gordo!"

And with that, Lizzie got into bed with Gordo and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and fell asleep… still smiling.

(A/N: How did you like it? Sorry its been so long since I've updated! I moved from Michigan, allt the way to Colorado, so I've been super busy! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm loving everyone that has been reviewing but I still would appreciate more! I love you guys!)


End file.
